<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Httyd 3 The hidden world the vigorized version by Littlefury13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421944">Httyd 3 The hidden world the vigorized version</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlefury13/pseuds/Littlefury13'>Littlefury13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alternative End to Triple Cross [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daghiccstrid, F/M, Lemons, M/M, Movie 3: How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, Multi, Own Characters - Freeform, Torture, Viggo Grimborn plays a part in it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:15:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlefury13/pseuds/Littlefury13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my version of the third movie. Its more Viggo centric, he plays an important part in it. Its the continuation to "Alternative End of Triple Cross" . I will change more or less the original storyline, I am currently working at it. Updates will be sporadic, maybe slow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dagur the Deranged/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alternative End to Triple Cross [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Httyd 3 The hidden world the vigorized version</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>HTTYD 3</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>The Hidden world my version </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is the continuation from “Alternative End of Triple cross”. The events of the second movie will only be noted in short flashbacks. This version of “The hidden world” is more Viggo-centric than Dagurized and will be more or less dark and with whumps. And more dragon talking. And it will be more or less different storyline. Hiccdagstrid and a second lovestory…</p>
<p>Updates will be sporadic, I am still working on the Rtte main Storyline, but I wanted to start with this now too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Okay, then let’s begin with the story.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Chapter one: </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Night raiders</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>It was a misty night, and a ship containing cages filled with different types of dragons was sailing across the water.</p>
<p>On patrol on deck was a man named Ivar the Witless, a dragon trapper.</p>
<p>He slammed his spear against a cage containing one of the captured dragons who had yowled in despair.</p>
<p>"Quiet!" he snapped. The creature silenced and shrunk back.</p>
<p>Suddenly he saw something in front of him and raised his torch and whoever was standing in front of him held a sword in his hand which immediately set itself ablaze.</p>
<p>"By Hel´s blue skin! What are you?" he said.</p>
<p>The figure was wearing some kind of black armour, which looked as if it was made out of dragon scales.</p>
<p>The stranger raised his finger towards the visor on his helmet. "Shh!" he whispered.</p>
<p>Ivar heard a noise behind him, turned and saw a dragon climbing down on one of the cages. He could see a bluish bright light running down the back of its spine and next he quickly swung his spear at the mysterious intruder. The creature immediately ducked and got behind him and he swung his torch at him.</p>
<p>Ivar thrusted his spear at him, but the mysterious stranger managed to block it with his sword and disarmed him. The trapper tossed his torch at the figure and immediately set the deck ablaze, thinking that would deal with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, to his horror the intruder steps through the flames looking completely unharmed and fear consumed Ivar as a huge dragon appeared by the stranger’s side, as pitch black as the two-legged humanoid creature. Then he noticed that the dragon beside the figure was in fact a Night Fury, which scared him even more.</p>
<p>"Ahh! You´re a demon!" he screamed. “And you control this black beast of hel!”</p>
<p>"Shhh! No, I'm not a demon. I'm not a demon," the mysterious stranger said as he lifted his visor and the mask over his nose and mouth.</p>
<p>Standing there was none other than Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, the young Chief of Berk. He had upgraded his armour, which was no longer just plain leather, it was outfitted with dragon scales that had shed it from Toothless' body and was far more streamlined that it was before.</p>
<p>"Just a guy. Believe me." he said trying to assure Ivar. "Just a guy trying to rescue these dragons. So, uh—"</p>
<p>"But you walk through fire!" Ivar cried.</p>
<p>"Dragon scales." said Hiccup quickly, keeping his voice down as much as possible. "Dragons shed a lot."</p>
<p>"Feh! I know a demon when I see one!" he said as he slowly backed away from Hiccup. "No human legs were that skinny!"</p>
<p>“What?! That´s----” Hiccup grumbled, when Ivar make a run for it, but suddenly landing in a blaze of glory was Snotlout Jorgenson.</p>
<p>He too was wearing Dragon armour, it was a bit more flamboyant than Hiccup's. It was bright red orange and yellow, his helmet was the exact shape of a Monstrous Nightmare head and he insisted on having a cape.</p>
<p>His Monstrous Nightmare, Hookfang burst into flames and they began to stride towards Ivar.</p>
<p>"Think that was a big action entrance!” he called, stretching his arms out. "Get a load of me!”</p>
<p>Sadly he forgot to fireproof the seat of his pants, which meant that his rear end was now on fire. "Aah! Dragondung! Hothothot!"</p>
<p>Hiccup rubbed his forehead as he felt one of its headaches coming on as Ivar was now even more terrified. Snotlout began running around trying to put himself out by rubbing his butt on the wooden floor the deck.</p>
<p>"AAH! I KNEW IT! MORE DEMONS?!" Ivar yelled hysterical.</p>
<p>"No, you muttonhead! That's really just a nit wit who forgot to fireproof his butt," said Hiccup.</p>
<p>Snotlout had finally managed to put himself out, but then a serpent two-headed dragon appeared out of the mist.</p>
<p>"Guys, no!" Snotlout cried as he ran for it. "Not now!"</p>
<p>Suddenly there was a huge explosion which sent Snotlout flying across the deck. Emerging from the smoke were Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston on their Hideous Zippleback, Barf and Belch. The two were also wearing armour which was green with a brown tint. However, their styles were completely different from one another. Ruffnut's suit was embellished with two horns and a fin on the helmet, and various rounded protuberances resembling those on Barf and Belch. She now had two long ponytails and were dangling down her front.</p>
<p>Tuffnut on the other hand had a large number of large, metal-tipped spikes protruding out of his shoulder pads and a miniature head on his helmet resembling Belch. His gloves were a bit more bulky and resembled dragon heads and for some strange reason he had wrapped his hair around his chin and pretended that it was a beard.</p>
<p>The male twin emerged from the smoke with his arms outstretched. "Behold, your worst nightmare…"</p>
<p>Ruffnut emerged. "Behold—"</p>
<p>Tuffnut groaned in annoyance as he raised his visor. "…along with his sister who insisted on coming."</p>
<p>Ruffnut lifted her visor and glared at him. "That's my intro?"</p>
<p>Hiccup looked at them rolling his eyes. "Guys! Too soon. You always come in too soon!"</p>
<p>Then as if this stealth operation couldn't get any worse, a large husky young man landed at his feet. This was Fishlegs Ingerman, who was now growing a small blond moustache and he too was wearing dragon armour. His armour was a dark brown and had thick metal balls, mimicking Meatlug bumps over his armour.</p>
<p>"Sorry, still getting the hang of my wings," Fishlegs apologised.</p>
<p>Hiccup then noticed the baby gronckle poking its head out of the pouch in the front of his armour. This was Fishmeat, an orphaned hatchling Meatlug the Gronckle and his Rider had found one day in an abandoned nest.</p>
<p>"Fishlegs, again with the baby?" said Hiccup in disbelief. "This is a raid!"</p>
<p>"I couldn't find a sitter."</p>
<p>“Wait-and what’s with Harkon, Dagrun and Little Fury?”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, they are with the Ack Family, Dagur brought them over, but you know, old Crusher, Mrs. Ack´s Gronkle don’t likes Fishmeat and they always start fighting tearing their hut apart….”</p>
<p>“I know, I know!” Hiccup grumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ivar now really was confused and utterly terrified of the Dragon Riders and strange behaviour. Next he was running to the alarm as quickly as he could.</p>
<p>"DEMONS EVERYWHERE! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" he yelled.</p>
<p>He was just about to ring the bell when someone kicked him slamming his head against the cage, knocking him out cold.</p>
<p>“Oh, shut up finally!” she grumbled.</p>
<p>That someone was Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup's betrothed, like all the others she was wearing dragon armour which was blight blue and her helmet resembled a Deadly Nadder.</p>
<p>"Astrid! I had him right where I wanted him!" Hiccup complained. “And what did little Fury said about hurting people?”</p>
<p>"And now he's right where I wanted him. He would had shrieked the whole vessel awake if I didn’t stop him!" she hissed, raising her visor. Hiccup shot her a glare.</p>
<p>“You`ll never learn it, will you?” he snapped at her. “Always going to everyone and everything with brutal force!”</p>
<p>“What? I am not---"</p>
<p>“Hey, you two! Will you stop bickering?” Dagur said as he landed with Yellowdart, the triple Stryke. He wore a dragon armour in form of his dragon with the fitting helmet.</p>
<p>“Astrid, Little Fury will talk about this with you later.” the Berserker said lifting his Visor. “Damn, little Freckle, these eyeholes blocking half of my round sight!”</p>
<p>“What?” Astrid nearly shrieked in disbelief. “Again, criticizing my fighting skills? I didn’t kill him, right?”</p>
<p>“Yuh!” four -old little Fury asked from behind Dagur´s back. He was sitting in his carrying seat, Hiccup had constructed. And his mother had even him build a Night terror armour, with a helmet that left his face free but it was mostly for playing. “My eyes are still on you, auntie.”</p>
<p>“Wait-you brought our son with us?! In a battle?” Hiccup nearly freaked out.</p>
<p>“Could not find a babysitter for him. But Harkon and Dagrun are in good hands with mrs. Ack and her children. But a sixth child was too much for her to handle, she said. Would tear the house down with their dragon playmates.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think this was the real reason! What’s about Tordvarg and the others?”</p>
<p>A shrrriieeeing sound was heard and Tordvarg flew near Little Fury.</p>
<p>“I can help calm down the dragons. You know-“ the boy said.</p>
<p>“I know, I know. You can speak to them.” Hiccup grumbled. “But I tell you again, if one of the trappers find out---”</p>
<p>“And Fishmeat is also here.”</p>
<p>“I saw it! Great Thor help me…” Hiccup groaned.</p>
<p>"Not to hurry everyone up, but perhaps we should get a move on before we alert anyone else of our presence?" Dagur suggested.</p>
<p>Astrid nodded in agreement and patted Hiccup on the chest. "Let's get to work."</p>
<p>Hiccup looked at the others. "Okay, we screwed that up. But, at least nobody else knows we're here. And this guy will be out for a while."</p>
<p>He pointed to the unconscious Ivar lying near the cage.</p>
<p>But the commotion they had started caught the attention of the trappers on the opposite end of the ship.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hiccup strode to a cage and opened the door containing a Scuttleclaw.</p>
<p>"Easy, girl." he said gently as he approached her. She snarled at him, no doubt thinking that he was one of the trappers. "It's okay. Shh! We're gonna get you out of here. Little Fury, I need your help. Talk to her, she is too upset."</p>
<p><em>“Sister, we and you are one blood. We are here to give your back your freedom.” </em>Little Fury chirped.</p>
<p><em>“You are the blessed child! I heard of you.”</em> the Scuttleclaw crooned. <em>“Did you come to free all of us?” </em></p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes! All of you soon will be free! Just listen to my pabi and tell your other brothers and sisters to be prepared.” </em>
</p>
<p><em>“I will, human child.” </em>the dragon crooned and bowed his head. Then she left the cage without problems.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fishlegs opened a particularly large cage and a large dragon emerged from it. The shovel-formed horns were extremely wide and were obviously made for charging. Fishlegs can´t helped getting excited.</p>
<p>"Ooh! A Crimson Goregutter!" he said barely able to hold his excitement. "Ooooh, hoo, hoo!”</p>
<p>“Oh man, hold it, Fishface! Always freaking out when seeing a rare or new dragon species!” Snotlout huffed, as he ran by followed by Hookfang.</p>
<p>The Crimson Goregutter noticed Fishmeat in Fishlegs front carrying pouch and appeared very much relaxed when he saw him.</p>
<p><em>“Hello, big brother! You are now free to go!”</em> the little Gronkle chirped.</p>
<p><em>“Hello, tiny brother! What kind of dragon is this, who is carrying you?”</em> the crimson Goregutter crooned. <em>“He did not look like a Gronkle.” </em></p>
<p>Fishmeat giggled.</p>
<p>
  <em>“He is no dragon. He is a kind human in dragon scales and very friendly. He found me all alone on an island after trappers took away my family! Now he and the others are my family.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Then they are the dragons, who are not dragons at all, I heard of. The ones who free us from captive.” </em>
</p>
<p><em>“Yes, big brother.”</em> the little Gronkle nodded.</p>
<p><em>“Hello, big big brother! I am Little Fury!”</em> the boy greeted the big dragon as he ran by.</p>
<p><em>“You are the gifted child! I heard of you too.”</em> the crimson Goregutter crooned.</p>
<p>
  <em>“We are here to free you all. So don’t be afraid.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hear me all, brothers and sisters! The gifted child and his flock had come to free us all!” </em>
</p>
<p>Soon all the caged dragons answered.</p>
<p>“Just great!” Hiccup and Astrid groaned when a chittering, warbling and crooning erupted aboard the ship from all sides. ”Now the trappers will appear and look what this ruckus is all about!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ruffnut was leaning against cage containing a Hobgobbler. This dragon had the same size of a Terrible Terror and it just sat there like a lump licking one of his eyeballs with its tongue.</p>
<p>"Ha. Ha. Look at this weirdo!" Ruffnut laughed. "I bet it's super dumb."</p>
<p>She attempted to open the cage, pulled at the door with all her might, but it didn't budge an inch. "Ngrrraah! Why can't I get this stupid cage open?"</p>
<p>Astrid appeared and slid the lock open. "It slides."</p>
<p>Ruffnut was hanging onto the cage as it opened slightly. "Obviously."</p>
<p>When the cage was open, the Hobgobbler fled it as fast his short legs could carry him. Ruffnut watched him disappear in the fog.</p>
<p>“Heh, but fast he is.” she grinned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Attack!" a voice cried.</p>
<p>They turned and saw a small group of Dragon Trappers who were charging at them with weapons drawn and with angry looks on their faces.</p>
<p>Hiccup looked at the others.</p>
<p>"Get the rescued out of here! Fury, where in Thors name are you?!” he asked, looking frantically around.</p>
<p>“I´m right behind you, pabi! And you, auntie think of what I said.” Little Fury answered looking over to Astrid.</p>
<p>“Not again! Fury, these Trappers will fight to kill!” Hiccup said.</p>
<p>“That not means to kill them too!”</p>
<p>“I know son! Will you now let me do my work?”</p>
<p>Hiccup rolled his eyes, pulled out Inferno and set it ablaze, Astrid pulled out her battle-axe and Dagur his axe. They began to engage the trappers; Astrid was the first one to clash weapons with.</p>
<p>“Yeah. As always. Auntie must always be the first.” Little Fury huffed. “Hey!”</p>
<p>Toothless grabbed Little Fury, scampered into the mist and disappeared from sight, seconds later Hiccup and Dagur appeared and began battling their opponents.</p>
<p>Hiccup managed to slam a Trappers axe into the deck and Toothless came in-without Fury this time- and head-butted him and he landed near Tuffnut's feet.</p>
<p>"No running on the deck! It's slippery!" said Tuffnut as he tried open the cage he was standing near. The Trapper got to his feet and raised his axe, but Ruffnut pulled it out of his hands before he could strike her brother. "You can fall."</p>
<p>To prove his point he opened the cage, backing into the Trapper that caused the man to trip over his own axe.</p>
<p>"Step aside!" Snotlout yelled as he charged into the fray. "Let me handle the tough guy stuff!"</p>
<p>He swung his hammer at two Trappers, but they easily dodged his swing. Unfortunately, the swing hit his helmet, which was not fitted properly, and it spun around until it was backwards. The trappers were about to attack Snotlout, but Hookfang, who stood on top of one of the cages, unleashed a burst of fire down upon the opponents, causing them to run away.</p>
<p>Snotlout managed to get his helmet back on straight and saw them running and thought he scared them off. "Yee ha! That's two for me!"</p>
<p>The Nightmare rolled his eyes.</p>
<p><em>“Careful, Hookfang! You know what I have told you and the other dragons about using your fire attacks against humans!”</em> Little Fury said who reappeared on Tordvargs back.</p>
<p><em>“I was careful, kid!”</em> the Nightmare snorted. <em>“But I must save your big cousins ass more than one time during a battle!” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two Trappers were now facing Fishlegs and one of them was swinging his Warhammer at him.</p>
<p>"Look out!" Fishlegs yelled as he ducked, causing the Trapper to strike his comrade.</p>
<p>"Sorry." said the Trapper.</p>
<p>“Yeah, sorry for that.” Fishlegs apologized too. “But I don’t want a dent in my helmet.”</p>
<p>The rescued Goregutter struck the Trapper with his tail.</p>
<p><em>“Please don’t hit them too hard. I know you are angry at them for putting you in the cage, but these humans did not know it otherwise.”</em> Little Fury said.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Child, this is a serious fight! But I will try not to hurt them too much.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hiccup, Astrid and Dagur were busy engaging the Trappers. The Berserker managed to dodge the swing of a Trapper and then quickly performed a leg sweep knocking him to the ground, cackling happily. Astrid managed to disarm her opponent and then send him backwards with a kick to the stomach. Hiccup managed to block the attack from his opponent, and then punched him in the face causing him to stagger.</p>
<p>“Hey, good punch, my little freckle. It seemed my training fruited after all.” Dagur grinned.</p>
<p>He then removed the Trappers helmet and slammed the butt of his axe on the opponent’s head knocking him out cold.</p>
<p>“Surprii-ise!” he laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What Hiccup and Dagur did not notice was that a trapper was sneaking up to the Hooligan chief from behind, half seen in the fog, a dagger in his fist. But before the man could strike something hit him with two quick strikes and the man crashed to the deck, groaning. Hiccup whirled around and could only caught a glimpse of a fluttering cloak and a person turning and walking away, disappearing in the thick mist.</p>
<p>“Wha- mum?” Hiccup murmured thinking it must be Valka who saved his back. Next another trapper charged at him but before he reached Hiccup his was electrocuted with a short flash bolt from behind and knocked out.</p>
<p>“Oh, they must have caught a Skrill too. Hey, thanks bud---bud??” Hiccup said. But when he walked forward, the was no trace of a dragon, only the beating of wings were heard.</p>
<p>“You will pay for this, black demon! I will skin your demonic hide!” another Trapper yelled and came in charging towards Hiccup, but he quickly opened the cage causing him to slam into the door. Toothless then head-butted him so hard that he was sent into the cage and Hiccup quickly locked it.</p>
<p>"Thank you," said Hiccup. "Now, go get the rest, bud!"</p>
<p>Hiccup retracted Inferno and hurried to Astrid, who managed to disarm the Trapper she was fighting against, sending his sword into the air. She then quickly kicked the Trapper in between the legs sending a massive surge of pain his body.</p>
<p>“Arrgh! You damn she-demon!” the man groaned, sinking to his knees.</p>
<p>“Auntie! That was mean!” Little Fury yelled.</p>
<p>“Will you stop always complaining about my fighting? Or I will let Stormfly carry you to your Grandma!” Astrid hissed.</p>
<p>She looked at Hiccup as he was inserting another canister into Inferno and grabbed the sword of the Trapper she disarmed. "I thought this was supposed to be a stealth mission."</p>
<p>Hiccup reignited Inferno and stood to her back to back. "Yeah, they always start that way."</p>
<p>"If we wanted this to be a stealth mission why did we bring the twins along or Snotlout for that matter?"</p>
<p>"I'm asking myself the same question," said Hiccup.</p>
<p>"Look out!" Astrid yelled as a Trapper came charging into with something that looked like a spear. But before he could get anywhere close to them, Stormfly appeared out of nowhere and grabbed him.</p>
<p><em>“Stormfly! Don’t you dare to throw this human into the sea!”</em> Little Fury hissed. The Nadder hissed annoyed back and threw the man into an empty cage, then closed it putting the latch in the lock.</p>
<p>"Thanks, Stormfly!" Astrid yelled.</p>
<p>From the mast Hiccup's mother, Valka looked at the fights and standing beside her was her dragon, a Stromcutter called Cloudjumper. Cloudjumper looked at Valka with a concerned look about the mission.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Run!" Snotlout yelled charging in with his hammer in hand.</p>
<p>He jumped off the cage he was running on, throwing his hammer at the same time. Unfortunately, his hammer struck nothing particularly useful and his cape snagged on the cage leaving the Jorgenson hanging in the air.</p>
<p>Valka shook her head. “My nephew.” she sighed.</p>
<p>Dagur looked at Hiccup as he was defending a Trapper. "This is starting to get a little out of hand." he said.</p>
<p>“Pabi, all cages are empty.” Little Fury said, as he landed besides his father. They had decided, that their son was calling his birthing parent now Pabi and his father normally Daddy.</p>
<p>Hiccup had to agree with Dagurs assessment and nodded at his son. "Move out! We got them all!"</p>
<p>Little Fury let out a thrill, the sign for all Dragon Rider to leave the ship.</p>
<p>“Ah, finally the signal.” Valka sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A bunch of trappers was starting to surround the twins.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna headlock every last one of you!" said Tuffnut pointing his spear at them. "I might even leglock you!"</p>
<p>Barf and Belch who were standing on the cage behind them, grabbed their Riders and flew off.</p>
<p>“Curse you, dragon-lovers!” a trapper yelled, throwing his spear after them, but missed.</p>
<p>Hookfang landed on the cage where his Rider was hanging, picking him up and tearing his cape a bit in the process.</p>
<p>"Amateurs!" said Snotlout, who was completely oblivious to his situation. "I was just getting started."</p>
<p>Hookfang grabbed his Rider and took off, before he got himself killed.</p>
<p>"Clear out, guys!" Astrid yelled as she jumped on Stromfly. "Go! Go!"</p>
<p>Dagur simply picked Tordvarg with his son up and mounted Yellowdart.</p>
<p>“Daddy! I and Tordvarg can fly alone!” the boy protested.</p>
<p>“But not fast enough!” Dagur said as they took off.</p>
<p>Fishlegs ran to the side of the ship, jumped over the railing and landed on top of Meatlug, who hovered below.</p>
<p>Toothless was running through the rows of cages and suddenly something caught his eye. He turned to one of the cages, but found it completely empty.</p>
<p><em>“What in the first dragons name-I swear I saw something!”</em> he thought.</p>
<p>"Toothless! Time to go!" Hiccup called.</p>
<p>Toothless shrugged and raced towards Hiccup, but unbeknownst the Dragon Riders they had saved all but one dragon. This dragon resembled a Night Fury in almost every way, but it had bright white scales which meant that it was perfectly camouflaged within the mist and its eyes were bright blue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hiccup was still waiting for his ride and he deactivated Inferno only to find that he was completely surrounded by Trappers, all them armed to the teeth and they clearly weren't happy that he just stole all their profit.</p>
<p>"Oh! Hey, guys!" said Hiccup as he backed away towards the edge of the ship slowly.</p>
<p>“Sorry for that, but you really should change your jobs.”</p>
<p>“Very funny, demon!” another trapper sneered.</p>
<p>“I am no demon, for Thors sake!”</p>
<p>“For us you are! You always steal these beasts from us! And you will get what you deserve!”</p>
<p>A Trapper smiled viciously raising his sword, but at that moment Toothless rushed in and knocked many of the Trappers aside he ran to Hiccup.</p>
<p><em>“Leave us be, humans!”</em> he roared, grabbed Hiccup and the two of them took off.</p>
<p>"Huff! You always have my back, bud!" Hiccup said relived as the let the ship behind them.</p>
<p>The Trappers were now left in a ship with almost every single cage empty and this wasn't the first batch of dragons they had lost.</p>
<p>“Curse you, Dragon Lovers!” one of the men yelled and shook his axe. “One day, we will crush you all!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hiccup? Where is he?” Astrid asked into the round, as they break through the clouds and mist.</p>
<p>“Right here!” the young chief answered, appearing besides Dagur. Valka sighed relieved.</p>
<p>“Well, another rescue mission completed. “We set all dragons free.” Fishlegs said, looking at the dragons they followed them. Fishmeat warbled happily and wiggled in his pouch.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, you will soon have the chance to play with them.” Ingerman smiled.</p>
<p>“This time, they even had a Skrill aboard. He knocked out a trapper with a small flash who wanted to sneak at me.” Hiccup said. His friends shared confused looks.</p>
<p>“Skrill? There was no Skrill aboard. If I would have freed one, I would remember.” said Astrid.</p>
<p>When Hiccup looked at the others, they shook their heads.</p>
<p>“There was no Skrill.” Valka said and Cloudjumper gave a nod.</p>
<p>“Strange. But the attack that hit the trapper, was definitely a Skrill flash attack.” Hiccup murmured. Then he remembered. Viggos dragon friend was a Skrill. Cloudstorm has bonded with him when they invaded Johanns base and tried to get the dragon eye lenses back from him. The last time Hiccup saw the former dragon hunter, when he visited Berk to see his little son, Harkon. An intelligent, quiet child, who could sit longer still than other kids in his age. And his favorite toys were the Maces and Talons game figures from Hiccups game board. At the moment he was with the Ack family at Berk, while Dagur had brought little Fury with them. Mrs Ack loves him very much, because he could occupy himself for more than an hour when he had his favourite toys around.</p>
<p>Nearly two years ago Viggo told him, that he had to settle some things at his home, giving his post as chief to his older brother Ryker and made the path ready for a new life of the hunters. Then he went on a long travel to find his new place in this world and train his new ability he discovered when they fought against Krogan and Johann to prevent them from enslaving the King of dragons, a huge female Bewilderbeast.</p>
<p>Could it be that Viggo has returned? And when yes, why did he not had shown himself?</p>
<p>During the fight with Drago he was far away in another land and they held only contact during Terror mail. Viggo knew about the death of Stoik, but he hadn’t showed up on Berk since. But Hiccup did know where he had now settled down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is the last time, that Little Fury goes with us!” Astrids grumbling pulled him off his thoughts.</p>
<p>“Yeah. It´s too dangerous! All these trappers…”</p>
<p>Toothless gurgled approvingly.</p>
<p>“But the worst is his constantly critic about my fighting style! Auntie, don’t do this, Auntie, don’t do that!” Astrid grumbled imitating Little Furys voice.</p>
<p>“Well, but sometimes he is right.” Hiccup said.</p>
<p>“What?!”</p>
<p>“You act before you think. You think you can beat every opponent.”</p>
<p>“I do not!”</p>
<p>They went on bickering and discussing about Furys behavior to show more mercy to their enemies, while Valka only shook her head, as she was watching them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>To be continued….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For those who had not read “Alternative End to Triple Cross” the Story is also here.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>